Trying for Baby
by Valerie21Malfoy
Summary: Edward and Bella are trying to have a baby, and they have been married almost two years without conceiving a baby. To what lengths will they go to get what they want the most? Will they get more than what they wished for? Read and find out! AU R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Here is a very much rewritten Chapter 1 of Trying For Baby. If you read the story before, you may notice that I have changed the amount of time that Bella has been pregnant for. It's all to add for realistic-ity to the story.**

* * *

BPOV

I sat on the cold tile floor of my bathroom, a white piece of plastic gripped in both my hands. I held it gingerly, as if it were fragile enough to be broken at the slightest rough touch from my fingers._"Please__be__positive,__please__bepositive,"_ I thought to myself. Pregnancy test in hand, I continued my silent chant as I waited for the results to form. When the five minutes were up I looked down at the test and read the two most heart-breaking words imaginable.

"Not Pregnant".

I screamed in absolute frustration and despair and threw the terrible, offensive little stick across the room, and immediately started to cry. Loud sobs broke through my chest, and I crumpled on the floor, oblivious to the cool tan tile pressed against my heated cheek. It wasn't as much that I wasn't pregnant, it was because this was the fifth time I'd read such wounding words. That's when Edward started to pound on the door, obviously having heard my loud cries of distress from across our home.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked me, the concern evident in his usual strong, silky voice, "Can I please come in love?" I could hear his hand starting to turn the doorknob.

"Mhmm", was all I could manage as I continued to bawl.

As soon as he opened the door and saw me he picked me up and held me to his chest, wrapping his strong muscled arms around my quaking body, "What's wrong baby? Are you hurt? Tell me Bella, you're making me crazy!" He said into my hair.

I took my face off of his chest and stared across the bathroom and the little stick lying on the floor. Edward's eyes followed my gaze and fell upon the stick as well. As soon as he saw it his expression changed. He knew exactly why I was crying and I could tell he was just as disappointed as I was. He pulled my face to his and kissed me tenderly, his way of reassuring me. Then he held me as I continued to cry again, my salty tears soaking into the fabric of his favourite shirt. I'm not sure how long we sat like that, it could have been hours, but we didn't care. We just needed each other's comfort at this sad time.

When we finally decided it was time to move, Edward slowly pulled my face from his shirt, cupping my flushed cheeks with his hands gently. His thumb brushed over my chapped lips, and his lips pressed gently to my forehead. I brought my own hand up to rub away the salty tracks on my cheeks and tried to give him a small smile.

"I love you Edward..." I whispered before I de-tangled my legs from his and stood up. He followed me to his feet a moment later, and laced his fingers with mine before leading me out of the bathroom, the negative pregnancy test still laying dejectedly next to the porcelain bathtub. I never looked back at it. Later, I realised Edward had gone back and disposed of it, he was a sweety like that. But as we laid in bed that night, Edward already sleeping besides me, my hands strayed to my belly. My fingers caressed the skin softly as I let my mind dole into what happened earlier.

The mere act of Edward throwing away the hated pregnancy test, was like having a funeral for another baby that I'd never bear. It broke my heart and caused more moisture to track down my cheeks silently. Before I could let myself groan with frustration, I quickly turned over into Edwards arms, and they tightened around me instantly. My face was buried into his chest again as I closed my eyes and begged sleep to take me into unconsciousness where I couldn't think about my failure.

Edward and I have been married for over four and a half years now, and we desperately want a baby. Something to call our own, ours, together and signify the that we were one in of our union. Plus I've just wanted a baby for so long, something to bring forth from my body with someone I love. Edward and I have been trying to get pregnant for the past two years, but we haven't had any luck. We were going to keep trying, but who knows what the future holds?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heres the second chapter! I knew a lot of you couln't wait for the next chapter, so i decided to post it today. I'm already working on the next chapter. I might have it posted tonight, though it depends if i get kicked off the computer. Anyways, Read and review!

UPDATE: Okay here's the rewrite! Hope it's better than the original! :)

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

After that last failed attempt to get pregnant by ourselves, I suggested to Bella that we go to a fertility clinic and have a professional there give us their opinion on our situation and what we should do next. I did some research on the internet and found one in our area that looked promising and had a good reputation.

So today we were headed to the West Valley Fertility Center. It would be a half-hour drive from our house in New River, Arizona to the clinic. I had to hold Bella's hand the whole way; not that I really minded of course. Her hand shook slightly, and I could tell she was nervous about what the doctors would say. Whenever I could, I would look at her, but she just stared ahead out the windshield. I could tell from the way her eyebrows were knit together in a deep rut upon her usually smooth forehead, that she was deep in thought-thoughts that she kept silent and locked away from me.

BPOV:

I made the appointment that we were going to about two weeks ago. At first I was elated and excited because I thought maybe Edward and I would finally get pregnant. But then I got a pang of fear, terrified of what the doctors might tell us. Was there something wrong with Edward; was there something wrong with me? What exactly was holding us back from getting the baby we so desperately wanted? As our appointment loomed closer and closer, my imagination went absolutely wild.

I kept thinking that we were going to be told that we could never have children, or that they would turn us away from their services. I had explicit nightmares that chilled me to the bone. Last night's was extremely terrifying, and I attributed to the fact that it was just because my sub-conscious knew the appointment was only a few hours away.

(**Flashback to dream**)

_We walked through the clinic doors, and went to the receptionist desk. Without saying a single word, she handed us our paper work with a sick smile on her face. I was confused that she didn't ask us our names, or anything really, but forgot about it and went to sit down with Edward to wait and fill out our paper work. The second we filled out the last empty box, a nurse came and called us. We walked back with her through a long, eerie hallway that seemed like it wasn't appropriate for the forced cheeriness of the usual medical setting. The strange sterile smell burnt my nose as we walked. We finally came to a room and the nurse told us to sit down and wait for the doctor. We waited…and waited...after what seemed like an eternity a doctor fianlly came in._

"_Why are you here if you're already pregnant?" he asked gesturing to my stomach. I looked down and gasped at my swollen and distended stomach._

"_Wait! What is this? I'm not pregnant! How is this possible?" I panicked and screamed at the doctor and Edward. They both started to laugh at me, a sick maniacal laugh that scared the living daylights out of me. I looked down at my stomach, and saw a pool of blood at my feet, could feel the sickening warmth of it trickling down my legs. I a terrible pain shot down my lower abdomen, and screamed in agony._

"_Looks like you're in the labor," the doctor chuckled with an evil grin, "Nurse, take this woman to the operating room". A nurse came in and put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me out of the room. I closed my eyes and screamed as the pain overwhelmed me. When I opened my eyes I was in a white room lying in a bed. There was a bright light shining on me, blinding me._

"_I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Masen," a nurse suddenly said to me, condolences lacing her voice. "What are you talking about?" a asked desperately, confused as to what she was trying to tell her. "Your baby is dead", she said with sorrow in her eyes. Then I felt a sharp stabbing pain go over my stomach, and I screamed. But then I heard a high pitched cry that wasn't my own and stopped. "Congratulations Mrs. Masen, it's a girl", the same nurse said while handing me a bloody bundle._

_I tried to get rid of the bundle, but it wouldn't come out of my hands. Edward appeared and he approached, the bed and pressed a kiss to my sweaty forehead, "She's beautiful sweetheart." Tears tracked out of my bloodshot eyes and I started to bleed all over and I once more screamed out for Edward._

I woke up with a similar scream. It had all just been a nightmare. I breathed heavily against the headboard of our bed, a few drops of sweat dewing in my hairline. I brushed some of it with a shaky hand as I tried to get a hold on myself.

"It's alright babe, it was just a dream. It wasn't real, it's ok Bella." Edward assured me. His arms were wrapped around me, and I figured he had woken when he heard my screams. "Oh Edward!" I exclaimed and cried into his chest, thoroughly drenching his pajama t-shirt until I fell asleep. This took a long time because I was so afraid that the terrible images would pop back into my head the minute I closed my eyes.

(End flashback)

This dream continued to plague me throughout the drive to the clinic. I knew it was literally impossible, but when I'm scared, everything seems possible.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R/R please.

-Valerie-


	3. The Option

A/N time again!: OK so, sorry for the long wait. It was a holiday weekend here in the United States, Independence Day to be exact. This chapter is almost as long as my previous chapters combined, which is also part of the reason why it took so long. I made sure i put more of EPOV as was requested. Anyways, enjoy, read and review. Please review! I feel so sad when my hard work turns up so few reviews. If i dont get to at least 25 reviews, I might not post another chapter, but thats a big iff, seeing as i cant wait to finish the 4th chapter, so please be nice and review! :)

-Valerie-

Chapter 3: An Option

BPOV

"We're here babe", Edward said as he turned to me. I unbuckled my seatbelt, but I continued to sit with my hand hesitantly on the door handle. Edward chuckled when he saw my expression. "Come on Bella, it's going to be fine", he assured me.

I opened the car door and stepped out. Edward come up to and put his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear. "Stop worrying Bella, I'm here, I love you, and nothing is going to happen to you, trust me sweetheart." He took my hand, and we walked through the doors. It was very bright and cheery in there. I sat down in a chair while Edward went to go sign us in.

I looked around the room and decided it didn't seem anything like my dream. I decided to calm down so that I wouldn't worry Edward.

EPOV

The nurse at the reception desk handed me a clipboard of medical files, and told me that Bella and I had to fill them out. I walked back over to Bella and she seemed cool and collected. I knew it was just her way of not wanting me to worry about her, but she couldn't fool me. I knew that look to well. I sat down next to her and handed her the clipboard. "We just got to fill this out before a doctor can see us," I told her. Bella nodded and started to fill out her information. When she finished she handed it to me and I got to work filling in my information.

When I was done, I got up and brought the clipboard back to the nurse. "A doctor will see you shortly, please follow me," she instructed and started to walk down a hallway. I motioned for Bella to follow and waited. She got up, stood next to me, and took my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze, and we followed behind the nurse. She showed us into a small room and told us to sit down while we wait for a doctor. Then she left. I continued to hold Bella's hand because before we left our house I promised to Bella that as long as she wanted me to, I would hold her hand.

A doctor came in after about five more minutes. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Masen," the doctor said while looking at our recently completed forms, "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the founding doctor here at West Valley Fertility Center. So, let's get down to business, it says here on your file that you two have been trying to get pregnant for the last fourth months, is that correct?" the blonde doctor asked. "Yes," Bella and I answered simultaneously; Bella blushed and looked at the ceiling. Dr. Cullen checked something off on the file in front of him. "Ok, do you know of any family history of infertility?" the doctor inquired again, but to Bella this time. "Umm, I think my mom told me once that one of her aunts had some kind of trouble having kids, although she did eventually I believe," Bella told the doctor.

After several more similar questions, the doctor threw us a curveball. "So why are you two here today?" he inquired. "Because we want to start a family, and we haven't been able to do it by ourselves," Bella answered, "Wait though, why would you ask a question like that? Why do _you_ think we're here?" Carlisle chuckled, "I'm sorry, I just like to ask that question, because I mean, sometimes I get some crazy answers out of couples. I remember one couple saying something along the lines of 'they wanted to repopulate the earth with the children of 'God''." Bella smiled and stifled a giggle; I couldn't help smiling myself. "Wow, that is kind of crazy," I said, "Well we're definitely not like that." The doctor looked down at the forms in front of him, eyes squinting in concentration of what he read. "It also says here that you guys are open to anything, as long as you get a baby. So have you two considered adoption? In vitro fertilization? Surrogacy?"

"Well we really want a child that is biologically ours, so we have already ruled out adoption. As for in vitro fertilization, we kind of want to go with that, although we want to learn more about in before we do anything. And as for surrogacy, we wanted to leave that as our last option," I said. "Well then, let me explain in vitro fertilization. It'll start off with hormone injections for you," He said, gesturing to Bella, "And then we take one of her eggs, fertilize it with one of your sperm, then implant it in her uterus, where it will hopefully develop into a baby. To increase the chances of conception, we implant more than one egg." I exchanged a look with Bella, and she nodded. We were good at holding conversations with our eyes alone.

"We want to try the in vitro fertilization. How soon can we start?" I asked the doctor. He thought about it for a moment. "Well we need to harvest the sperm and eggs, and start the hormones, but I would say if you make another appointment, we can do that right away," the doctor answered. "That sounds good doc'," I replied, "That's okay with you, right Bella?" I asked, turning to my wife. "Of course," she replied, like I knew she would.

Dr. Cullen got up, "Well then I will be seeing you two very soon a guess. Goodbye," he said while shaking both of our hands. We then walked out. Bella and I walked back to the reception area and approached the front desk and inquired about the earliest we could make another appointment, and scheduled it for the following Wednesday. We filled out another form to register with the clinic and we were on our way home.

When we got in the car, I turned to Bella and she kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked Bella, puzzled. "Because you're the best husband in the whole world to do this for me, I mean this is going to be quite the process." Yeah, and it's going to cost us an arm and a leg, I thought to myself. Thank goodness my grandfather set up a trust-fund for me. We were both twenty-five, we met in college, and we had enough money to never work a day in our lives, but we did anyway. I worked as the head-chef at a popular restaurant near our home and Bella worked at a law firm. We both did the things we loved to do, so they didn't really seem like jobs. This is why Bella felt comfortable with decided that when we got pregnant, she would quit her job. Though I told her she didn't have to, we could hire a live-in nanny, but her stubborn ways made her stick to her decision even more. "If anyone is going to raise our children, it is going to be me," she said to me one day. I just chuckled and thought to myself, classic Bella.

-Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Lets go for 25 reviews total for this story!-

Valerie 3


	4. Waiting and Wanting

A/N: And here's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait you guys, but I wanted this chapter to have some depth to it. Anyways, you know the drill, read and review please. They make me so happy. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my best friends Tina72495 and jones. They are the ones who keep me on task. Enjoy R/R!

-Valerie-

Chapter 4: Waiting and Wanting

BPOV:

The days flew by and before we knew it, Wednesday is staring us in the face. I became more and more anxious as the days went by. I have never been a fan of hospitals, or any medical setting, I also didn't like needles or blood. Especially blood. To be quite honest, the smell of blood made me sick to my stomach. I just hoped that when they were drawing my blood, I wouldn't have to see it or smell it.

When we woke up that morning, I could tell that Edward was just as nervous as I was. Today's appointment would really decide if I could have a baby or not. Dr. Cullen would be able to tell if I was healthy enough to carry a child to term depending on how my blood work came back,. Edward made me breakfast, but I was too anxious and didn't feel hungry.

As we got into our car, there was a giant knot in my stomach. Once again Edward held my hand all the way to the West Valley Fertility Clinic. It was his way of showing his support for me. He'd better be though, because he wasn't the one who was going to be going through all of this stuff. But I should stop complaining, because without going through "all of this crap", we wouldn't be able to get the thing we want the most-a baby of our own.

We got to the clinic in the usual thirty minutes. We got out of the car and walked through the glass front doors of the clinic.

"Edward, I'll sign us in today, go find us some seats," I instructed him. He went towards the waiting are, while I walked up to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm here to sign in. my husband and I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen today," I told the nurse.

"Yes, welcome back Mrs. Masen. Please sign here," she showed me a blank box on a sign in sheet. "Alright, you can go sit down, I will call you back when the doctor is ready to see you," she told me with a smile. I nodded and went to find Edward in the waiting room.

Edward was sitting in a far corner of the waiting area. He was intently reading a parenting magazine. I giggled at the sight of him. Easily the most gorgeous man on this earth was reading a woman's parenting magazine. It was adorable that he was "doing his homework", by reading up on what parenting would be like.

I sat down next to him, and he put down the magazine.

"Babe, we should get a subscription to this magazine. Itr has some really good articles in here," Edward told me.

"I think that's a great idea honey, but can we wait until I actually get pregnant?" I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. It was a rhetorical question, and I didn't expect him to respond. Just as I was pulling away, the nurse in the purple scrubs and ponytail called us. We followed behind her as she led us to a different room then the last time we were here.

The room from last time must have been a consultation room because it had only held a few chairs and a small desk with medical posters on the walls. This room that we were in today, however, was way different. Inside was another small desk, but this one was covered in medical instruments. There was also an examination tale that was on an angle, and shorter then what you would usually see. The chair had stirrups attached to the bottom. There was also a scale, and a single chair in the room.

"Mrs. Masen, if you would please sit down on the examination bed, that would be great," she instructed with a smile, "Dr. Cullen will be here in a few minutes. Excuse me." And with that she left.

Edward scooted his chair up to be closer to me, and so that it would be easier to hold my hand. After about two minutes Carlisle Cullen came in with our chart in hand.

"Good morning Isabella," Carlisle said with a nod and a smile, "Edward".

"Oh please just call me Bella," I told Dr. Cullen, embarrassed about the use of my full name.

"Of course, if that's what you would prefer, Bella?" the doctor cautioned, raising his eyebrow. I nodded yes. "Ok then, so we will start today by taking a vial or two of your blood. And as I said to you before, it is so we can check your hormone levels and make sure that nothing is wrong with you that could prevent you from becoming pregnant, and carrying a child to term.

With that, he doctor tied a tourniquet around my upper arm. Then he went about finding a good vein near the surface of my skin. Once he found one, he prepped the area with an alcohol wipe. Next he took a needle-like instrument off of the tray that the nurse had brought him. As soon as I saw this, I looked away and closed my eyes. Luckily Edward was close enough to me, so I could bury my face in his chest. When I felt a prick, I let out a gasp, and a few tears left my eyes. But after a few seconds, my arm went kind of numb. Edward held me the whole time.

Before I knew it, the needle was removed, as was the tourniquet. I caught sight of the little vials of my blood and I have to say, it made me a little bit nauseated. But then it was gone, and I felt better. People always made fun of me for getting so sick with my own blood. They always say 'I can understand other people's blood, but your own?' Even Edward used to tease me about it when we first started dating when we met our first year of college, but now he understands that it is something serious for me. That understanding is one the reasons why I love him so much.

"Ok Bella, I am going to write you a prescription to the hormones that you will need to start injecting twice a day. But do not fill the prescription until we get back the results of your blood work. We will also supply you with the syringes that you will need to inject the hormones. It is ok for you to reuse the syringes as long as you wipe them off after each use," Dr. Cullen instructed as he handed me a slip of paper and a box of syringes.

Edward and I left the clinic with the prescription and the box of syringes in hand. We got to the car and drove home listening to the radio. As soon as we got in the house, I reached for the phone. I really wanted to talk to my mom. I hadn't talked to her in a while. She knew that we were trying to have a baby, but she didn't know of this latest update. I dialed her number, which I knew by heart, and Renee picked up on the third ring.

"Bella, Is that you?" Mom asked.

"Of course it's me. So, guess what?" I told her.

"What Baby?" she asked.

"So me and Edward have been going to this fertility clinic and …" I started to say.

"Oh my goodness! Are you pregnant Bella?" Mom cut in.

"No no. I was just going to say that we decided to try IVF. I am hopefully going to be starting hormone injections next week. So hopefully I will be pregnant by the end of next month!" I told her in a rush.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy to hear that. You need to call me the second you have an update with this. No more of this 'one call a month crap. Ok?" she instructed me with a chuckle.

"Alright mom, but I got to go now. I love you and I'll call you the second I hear something. Bye," I informed her as I said goodbye.

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll talk to you later, Buh-bye," she said as she hung up.

"Who was that Babe?" Edward inquired.

"Oh I just called my mom to let her know what's going on and what we're doing," I responded.

I told him what I talked to my mom about. He was always happy when I talked to my parents and kept them involved. His parents died when he was seventeen, so he didn't have anyone like I did in his life. Now that we were married, he called my parents Mom and Dad. Although Charlie wasn't too keen to the idea at first, he has warmed up to the idea a bit now.

I think that's why he wants to have kids so bad now. He just wants to have a family, which is something that he hasn't had in a long time.

But hopefully by Friday we would have the results of my blood work, and I would be able to fill my prescription and start my injections. I went to bed that night feeling too keyed up for sleep. I stayed up thinking about the news that I wanted to hear on Friday morning. I knew I would stay by the phone all morning, just waiting for the call.

As usual when Edward and I were waiting for something important, Thursday went by in a blur. Again, I couldn't fall asleep that night. The last time I looked at my alarm clock I think it was two-thirty. I eventually drifted off until our alarm clock woke us up at seven thirty-five. When I looked at Edward and saw the bags under his eyes, I knew that he got no more sleep then I did. I hurried to the kitchen to make us some coffee. Coffee had always been the only thing, besides each other, that got us through the day, especially when our jobs required us to stay up very late and get little to no sleep.

After I got that ready, I started making some eggs and turkey bacon for us. Edward usually made us breakfast, but I just decided that I wanted to do it today. Just as I was putting the eggs on our plates, Edward walked in the kitchen and yawned as he grabbed a cup of coffee. I followed suit, putting in lots of cream and sugar, while Edward only put a dash of cream and a pinch of sugar in his own cup.

Edward read the paper as he ate, while I focused on the daily Sudoku puzzle. I could do those puzzles for hours, but the one I was doing now was particularly hard; it was rated a four out of four, the most challenging. But eventually I figured it out just as I finished eating my breakfast. I put my plate in the dishwasher and then went to get dressed. I went into out walk-in closet and found some warm clothes; it was only March and still pretty cold out.

I occupied myself with busy work, going through the files from the case I was currently working on. A usual domestic violence dispute, with classic "he said, she said" type evidence. I was representing the woman in this equation. After seeing photos of the cut and bruises, and the police reports, I was more than convinced of her husband's guilt. I just had to convince the judge of that. I have to say though, I'm a bit biased when it comes to cases like this. It is still hard for me to understand how a husband could beat his wife. It's probably so hard for me because I'm so used to the almost-perfect relationship that Edward and I share; we get into the occasional argument here and there, but we always make-up.

I was preparing my opening statement when the phone started to ring. My stomach jumped into my throat as I walked towards the phone. I picked up the phone but could barely say hello because my throat was so dry. I was such a big bundle of nerves and excitement. Then Edward came into the room.

The entire five minutes I was on the phone I kept my composure, hiding the happiness that I felt inside as a result of what I was hearing. I let nothing slip as I hung up the phone. As soon as I hit the end button, I squealed in excitement.

"Was that the doctor? What did he say? Did he give us the green light?" Edward asked in a rush. I couldn't respond.

"Bella! Your killing me, tell me what he said!" Edward pleaded.

Since I was still too excited to speak, in simply grabbed the paper with my prescription and the car keys, and I headed out the door. As soon as he understood what I was doing, Edward took the car keys from me, and we walked out to the car together.

Thankfully our pharmacy is only fifteen minutes away. As soon as we got into the parking lot and Edward had parked, I jumped out of the car, and rushed through the automatic front siding doors of Walgreens. Although I slowed down at once, not wanting to make any attention for myself. I went straight to the back of the store towards the pharmacy counter.

There was no one in line, so I was able to right away give my prescription to the pharmacist on duty. By this time Edward caught up with me. The pharmacist seemed to take her sweet time in the back, and after what felt like an eternity she brought me three little bottles which she then continued to put into individual boxes. Then she went through the usual spiel on when to inject, and where to inject. I kind of let my mind wander though because I knew everything she was telling us would be on the box and the paper that you get.

When we got finished at the pharmacy counter, I set off to find a container of some sort to put all my new medical supplies in. I found a nice clear plastic storage box with a lid. Once I had that taken care of, Edward and I went to the check out. After we left and were in the car, I started to read all of the instructions that came with my new hormone injections.

It said that I needed to inject twice a day, once in the morning, once at night, into my hip. I hadn't been expecting that, and had no idea how I was going to accomplish it. In fact the idea of sticking a half inch needle in my hip twice a day, every day for the next three weeks terrified me. And I had to start as soon as I got home.

The fifteen minute drive home seemed to take only two minutes. I got in the house and went straight to our master bedroom, along with my new box of "goodies". I also found my package of syringes and added that to the box, but only after I took one out. I then took a one of the bottles out of the box. Next I opened the bottle, stuck in the needle, and pulled back the plunger until I had the right amount. Then I pulled up my shirt and pushed my pants down a little. I hurried and stuck the needle in my sin and pressed down the plunger, all in one fluid movement. Once I removed the syringe I realized that it had hurt much less than I had expected. That was a big relief, maybe this would all be much easier then I had originally anticipated. But hey, works for me.

A/N: And there you go! Exciting wasn't it? Review and you get a preview of chapter 5! Thanks for reading.

PS: I'm looking for a beta, though I have a person right now and we're doing a dry run, I would like someone else's opinions as well. PM me if you are interested, or know of someone who would be interested. Thanks again!

-Valerie-


	5. Let's Get This Thing Rocking And Rolling

**A/N: OK so here it is! the very much anticipated 5th chapter! So so sorry for taking so long, ive just been uber busy with school and stuff. But better late then never is my motto. Anyways, you all know what to do by now, Read and Review. and ill make you all a deal, i will give a very special shout-out to the first person to get me to 50 reviews, and i will send a teaser from chapter 6 to everyone who reviews as well. So get to it! I hope you enjoy! **

-**Valerie-**

**P.S: I want to thank my almost betas Julia-Caesar and Beats-Only-4-You. Thanks for being ready to beta, even tho i didnt give you the chance this time. Especially Julia-Caesar, who let me rant about all kinds of stupid things. Thanks for being supportive! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's Get This Rocking and Rolling

It has been three weeks since I started my hormone injections. It has been a bit hard at times, but at my last visit to the clinic two days ago, on Monday, my doctor said that we could harvest my eggs among other things, during our next appointment in two weeks. Edward and I have been ecstatic ever since then. And now it's time to call my mother and father and share this news with them.

I picked up the kitchen phone, and dialed the number that I've known by heart since I was a little girl, because my parents still live in the 80's style house. I listened to the dial tone, and then the ringing.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello," Renee answered.

"Hey mom, I have a baby update. Is dad there?" I replied.

"Yeah he is. Let me just call him over here, hold on a sec," she told me. I could hear her shouting my dad, Charlie's name. "Ok sweetie, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Hey there Bells!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Hi Daddy. Ok, so, me and Edward went to the clinic on Monday, and…," I paused for dramatic effect, "And the doctor said we could harvest at our next appointment, which is in two weeks!" I informed them happily, and as I said it, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling at my oblivious excitement, and happiness.

"Oh my goodness sweetheart! That is wonderful news, your father and I are just so happy for you guys," my mom said.

"Yeah pumpkin, this is great!" Dad added.

"Ok, well sweetheart, we have to go now. Your father is having some of his fishing buddies over for poker night. Talk to you soon, and don't forget to keep us updated! Love you!" mom said in goodbye.

"Bye mom, dad, love you guys too," I answered back.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot about Edward! Give him our love as well will you?"

"Ok I will mom, bye, bye," I said before I hung up the phone. I looked up at Edward, and he kissed my forehead.

"My parents said hi," I told him.

"Oh I heard, you know your parents talk pretty loud, I probably could have heard them across the room," he said jokingly.

I pushed him away playfully, and mock pouted.

"Come here Bella," he told me with his arms open, beckoning me to my sanctuary. I walked slowly towards him, too slow for his liking because he snatched me up as soon as I was close enough, and he dipped me down low. Then he kissed me, long and passionate. I never wanted that kiss to end. But all too soon he had to end what he started. He looked at me while we tried to catch our breaths, desire in his eyes.

"You know I think it's time for?" he asked me flirtatiously.

"No, what?" I answered him seductively.

"I think…it's about time for your hormone injections," he said normally, killing the mood, "Am I right?"

I didn't answer, and just made a face and walked solemnly into the bedroom, and started the twice daily routine.

* * *

2 weeks later:

I opened my eyes groggily, and looked at my surroundings. I was in Edward and I's bedroom. I must have fallen asleep on the way from the clinic. I had vague memories of the day's events. I faintly can remember going to the clinic, getting an IV (that wasn't fun), and then the rest is a fog. But I do know this for sure, even if I can remember exactly how it happened; my future baby was harvested today. I can't wait for them to implant the fertilized eggs. I can't wait to be pregnant!

I kept repeating that mantra in my head while I ventured out to find Edward. I found him in his office, listening to one of his thousands of CDs on his computer. But as soon as he saw me he took off his headphones, and beckoned me to the screen.

"Hey babe, look at what I've been working on," he told me with a smile and pointing at the screen. He moved his mouse and pointed it to a new playlist. When I read its title my heard melted: it was called "Baby's First Songs".

" I know you're not pregnant yet," he started, " But you will be soon, and then when you are, I'm going to play a song from it each day of your pregnancy. And then our baby will come out as a composer probably (lol)".

"That is just awesome Edward," I replied with tears in my eyes. I tell you, this man never seizes to amaze me with all the wonderful things that he thinks up. Edward would definitely be the best father, I just knew it.

That night, I had a dream:

_Edward and I were heading to our 4 month prenatal checkup. Today we would be hearing our baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was going to be magical, I just knew it._

_We pulled up to the clinic and Edward helped me out of the car, and I waddled toward the entrance. Don't make fun of me though, it's not my fault I'm so big already. It's just that I crave ketchup with chocolate cake all the time. And boy does that delicious chocolate moist cake taste even more scrumptious with big globs of yummy red ketchup on it. In fact, as soon as we were done here, that exactly what I was going to eat._

_I fantasized about cake and ketchup while we waited for our appointment. Soon though, a nurse came ad disrupted my thoughts when she called my name to check my weight and things. I stepped on the scale and gasped at how high the number was going. 145 pounds. 145 pounds! Before I got pregnant I kept myself at a constant 115 pounds. That meant I had gained 30 pounds in 4 months. I wanted to cry._

_But I didn't get a chance to because the nurse led Edward and I in to the ultrasound room. I lied out on the bed and settled in to wait for the ultrasound technician; Edward held my hand of course_.

_The technician came in, pushing all the ultrasound and sonogram equipment on a cart. She set it up and then proceeded to squirt some very cold gel on my bulging abdomen, after she pulled up my shirt. She then proceeded to place the little wand on my stomach, and moved it around till she found what she was looking for on the screen. She continued to put the volume on to hear our angel's heartbeat. And that's when we heard them._

_Not one. Not two. Not even three. You guessed it, there were four heartbeats, and four tiny babies visible on the screen. No wonder why I looked so pregnant already._

**End Dream**

**

* * *

**

I woke up from the dream and looked at the alarm clock right away. 1:30 AM, ugh! I sat up in bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Edward's sleeping form, and I thought about the dream.

To be blatantly honest, the dream scared the crap out of me. I know I've said that I want a big family, but four babies at the same time? One would be good enough for now. It took me a while to get back to sleep; I kept thinking about whether the dream would become a reality (let's hope not). When I finally did fall asleep, it was dreamless and peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! I really hope you enjoyed it! PLease drop me a review with how you felt about it. Review Review Review. i love that word! so do it and you could be the one who gets the oh so special shout out! Love yous! 3**

**Oh yea, check out my latest and possibly greatest story. Its called A Mistake? I Think Not! Show it some like love like youve shown this story!**

**-Valerie-**


	6. MUST READ

Okay here we go you guys… I've gotten back into TWILIGHT again! So go on, go on, breath that sigh of relief! I shall be finishing my fictions, though I'm definitely going to be taking them one at a time because my schedule is just way too busy these days. The first story I will be continuing is this one, Trying For Baby. It should be noted, for returning readers, that I am also rewriting the story from the beginning. This is mainly because when I went back to read it over, my 250 (SCOFF!) word first chapter was actually pretty embarrassing for me since I personally feel I've come a long way with my writing since that fateful day I posted the first chapter of my very first fan fiction. So here we are, I've already re-written the first chapter as it can be seen by going back. I hope people like it!

Thanks for reading and for those who have stuck around this whole time. I sincerely hope you continue sticking with me, because I really think you're going to enjoy where I'm going to with this story. THERE'S A TWIST!

Happy readings!

Valerie21Malfoy


	7. Here We Go Again!

**A/N: Hello my lovely writers! I know it's a very long time coming but here is the (hopefully) highly anticipated chapter 6! There's a lot going on in the chapter with E/B, as well as a little subplot that you shall read all about further down! ;) Hopefully everyone enjoys it and hopefully it is well worth the wait (of which I have no excuse :S Sorry!) Well then, without further ado, here it is! If you like, please review and I shall go start chapter 7 now! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Here We Go Again!

BPOV

"Eddie?" I called to my husband, chewing my lip nervously, a ghastly habit I couldn't quite manage to break, "Are you almost ready to go? I want to get there kind of early."

Today was the fateful day we had been looking forward to for so many weeks. Three of our two week old embryos would be implanted and we were praying one would take. Three babies would be fantastic, though a handful, but even one was all we could ask for. In the weeks leading up to today's appointment, the loneliness in our home had become much more apparent.

The silence of our home, whilst usually peaceful, has started eating away at me slowly. Every night, when I get home from work, I feel like I'm straining my ears to hear anything besides Edward: The pitter patter of little feet running to greet me, a baby's sharp cry raising my attention, or even the loud blast of music from our speakers-a product of my teenage child's latest music obsession.

As that silence eats away at me, I feel as though I'm losing myself to my longings for a child. How anxious I am to take a pregnancy test and see the word "Pregnant" show up on the small screen. I want to experience stomach turning morning sickness that will let me know my son or daughter is nestled safely in my womb. I want to wake up every morning and see my flat, firm stomach grow big and round with my growing baby. I want to feel the flutter women say is one of the most magical experiences of pregnancy-the kicks and movement of my child. I even long for the long arduous, and downright painful, task of labor; to push _my_ child _my_ body after carrying it for nine months and to hold my baby in my arms for the first time, will really be the greatest reward.

"Okay let's go babe," my handsome devil of a husband came into the front hall, looking dashing in dark-washed jeans and a light green polo, his copper hair tousled messily. "Car's running and everything; all we need to do is drive…" he grinned slightly and offered me his strong hand which I took without hesitation.

* * *

The drive to the clinic was especially torturous to my sensitive stomach as it coiled with nerves. A thousand and one thoughts tumbled through my brain, and I couldn't get a clear enough line of thought to focus on any specific one. But the utmost theme was really just worry. I worried that none of the embryos would take or that something would just go terribly wrong and leave me unable to ever conceive.

Thankfully though, the trip was over before I could make myself sick with worry. Edward let me crush his hand as he ushered me into the lobby and waiting area, and before I could even take a moment to breathe and compose myself it seemed, I was already being taken back to the prep room. The nurse helped me strip down into one the blue paper gowns as Edward waited just in front of the curtain like a good husband who was trying to protect my modesty.

Getting the IV needle shoved into my hand caused little black spots to dot across my vision; I hated needles of any kind, which is why hormone injections this whole time had been a huge pain, but I believe that's already been mentioned. Once I had grit my teeth through that whole ordeal, I was settled quite comfortably and wheeled right into the OR. The next hour or so is totally gone to me; all I can remember is being under a bright white light, darkness, then waking up to a doctor telling me what a success the procedure had been. I know I gave a weak smile, whispered "fantastic" in reply, and then passed right back out.

* * *

When I was dismissed from the hospital with careful instructions to get plenty of rest and to continue my hormone treatments, I snuggled into Edward's side as best as I could for the drive home. Then entire time I went in and out of consciousness; I saw small visions of teeny tiny feet on a sonogram machine.

Days went by and by and would pace the long halls of Edward and I's home. Of course though, ever the rule follower, Edward would shoo me back to bed for rest that couldn't come with the anxiousness that was spread through my body like a bucket of cold water. If my anxiety had been bad before, it was horrendously worse now. I wanted to go take a pregnancy test right now, though of course the time when my body could physically let me know whether I was actually pregnant or not was still weeks away. I couldn't wait that long, I knew I would simply go crazy by the time those weeks passed by. No matter what Edward did, I could not be entertained or distracted. It was practically hell. But of course, in order to someday hold my precious infant in my arms, it was all going to be worth it.

So today, I decided to go through some old cases I'd worked over the last year. I laid my head back against the headboard, as I waited through my laptop's humming to life. My eyes barely closed for a minute before I heard the tell tale startup music, and then they were open once more as I sat ramrod straight. Locating my files was the easy part, but choosing one that would hold my waning interest would be difficult.

Thankfully, after scrolling through an eternity of boring case titles, I came across one near the bottom entitled_**: Ludwig Surrogacy**__**Case.**_ Of course I was mightily intrigued, especially because I hadn't worked that case; besides, hadn't my doctor told me surrogacy had been an option for Edward and me if push came to shove? I opened the documents up right away and saw something quite fascinating:

_**State of Arizona v. Dr. and Mrs. Sutherland**_

_**Plaintiffs: State of Arizona Chief Prosecutor and Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty **_

_**Defendants: Victoria Sutherland and Dr. James Sutherland**_

_**The Filings: The defendant, a surrogate mother to the McCarty's, has pleaded not guilty on three counts of negligence, and three accounts of 1**__**st**__** degree intent to endanger, ending in the deaths of the McCarty's three unborn infants in the sixth month of gestation. It shall be stated that Mrs. Sutherland cashed her monetary compensation checks shortly before the incident. In her statement the defendant claims that on the fifth of May, during a scheduled sonogram, the doctor could not locate the heart beats of any of the three fetuses she carried. The doctor ruled the fetuses stillborn and the next day Mrs. Sutherland gave birth to three stillborn infants, two females and one male. A routine blood workup led the hospital staff to discover that a small amount of mifepristone was still running through her veins which then led to the suspicions that the infant's deaths were not just a spontaneous occurrence but a planned treachery. Later when questioned about the pregnancy terminating drug in her system, the defendant claimed to have no idea how the drug entered her system. A further investigation was initiated and turned up inconclusive.**_

_**Other notes: The defendant has called up on her husband, a gynecologist and ex Harvard Law student, Dr. James Sutherland as her counsel during the case. It is noted that Dr. Sutherland would have had access to the drug that was found in the defendant's system.**_

_**Case Status: Verdict Pending- Dr. and Mrs. Sutherland are currently being investigated on another case of a similar occurrence and are awaiting trial.**_

OPOV

Bella was taken aback when she finished reading the case. It hit so close to home, and actually made her quite sad. To entrust someone with the safety of your children before they are even born sounded like pretty heavy stuff, and then to have that trust betrayed in the worst way possible? She couldn't even believe that someone would do that, would kill innocent babies all for money. It seemed incredibly selfish especially for someone Bella was sure had plenty enough money and didn't appear to have the need to have to resort to such terrible and heartbreaking crimes.

Over the next two weeks, Bella found herself looking back at the case, and then trying to piece it all together. The evidence to suggest that Victoria Sutherland had intentionally ended her pregnancy with the McCarty triplets was staggering. Yet each investigation had turned up inconclusive. It perplexed and agitated Bella to no end that justice had yet to be served in the name of the late babies and their probably grief-stricken parents. It would become a driving force to get Bella through each day and she swore to herself she'd get to the bottom of it all if it killed her.

* * *

Anxiety climbed its way through her body, gnawing away at her and setting her stomach in knots. Her fingers dug into her forearms as she clutched them tightly to her chest. Edward had given up trying to soothe her fears only minutes into the ten minute waiting period. Yes, it was the day she took her pregnancy test. Even though she'd been through this song and dance time and time again, and each time gotten the same negative answer, she was sure this time, she was actually pregnant. After all, she and Edward had paid thousands of dollars to ensure that a pregnancy would be established. But it didn't assuage the quaking fear that was physically shaking her body. It still hurt to remember their last failed attempt at starting a family; seeing "not pregnant" show up on the little screen was like a thousand knives straight to her soul. They couldn't bear to go through it again. It had already been ten times too many.

"Lucky eleven please…" Bella began chanting to herself as a means to calm herself down for the final minute, "Please be lucky eleven…" And seconds later it seemed, a soft tinkling bell sounded from her phone and she took a huge breath before turning to her husband.

"It's time isn't it?" Edward raised his brows as he stated the obvious.

"Yeah…" Bella bit her lip as her face paled with her extreme nervousness. "I can't look…You go…." She took him, her stomach quaking and making bile rise in her throat. She sat down quickly, and dropped her head into her hands, her mind racing a mile a minute with everything that was going on. "Please Edward…" she raised her head slightly to give him pleading eyes. Bella physically couldn't walk let alone get up for fear of her legs giving out.

Thankfully, her faithful hubby took her seriously and strode into the bathroom. He slowly approached the vanity and picked the white test up from the cool grey marble counter top. He would never be ready enough for what he saw on that screen, or what it might lead to in the long run. On the little plastic screen, surrounded by its white plastic in some cruel joke of innocence were those two little heartbreaking words: _Not Pregnant._

* * *

**_A/N: And there you have it folks! Hope it was enjoyed and I hope that you shall now go hit that little review button and hey you can favourite/follow this story if you haven't already done so! :D Sneak peek of chapter 7 to all who do review! _**

**_**Notes: OPOV is an omniscient point of view, therefore it is neither Bella or Edward. _**

**_PS: Gah this seemed so much longer when I typed it... I have to make up for this in chapter 7..._**


	8. AN: VERY IMPORTANT

Hello loves,

I'm back... almost?

So, every time I reread what I've gotten so far of this story I simply cringe…

Which is why I'm seriously considering a complete rewrite and repost of this story?

I'll leave this one here of course, to let you all know the progress on the new one, if that's in fact what I want to do.

Any thoughts or suggestions?

Leave it in a review or feel free to leave me a PM

:) Thanks lovelies!

-Valerie


	9. Discontinuing This: PLEASE READ!

AN:

Alright my lovely readers,

I have given this a lot of thought and I think I am going to rewrite this entire story...

That means a LOT of changes.

I just cannot even think about continuing this story considering I started it during middle school and I am now in college.  
My thought process and writing style is just not the same and I would hate the story to take such a dramatic stylist change like I want it to.

So, yeah.

I'm going to be open to some feedback on this...

Will anyone read a completely revamped and rewritten version of this story?

Because the basic plotline will stay the same, just, different you know?

Let me know what you think,

Valerie


End file.
